


The Dark Room

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [11]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dark Room, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Photos, WHAT????, flirting???/, photograph, stalking???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Goddammit, Michael, stop being such a stalker.Goddammit, Jeremy, also stop being such a stalker.





	The Dark Room

“Am I interrupting something?”

Michael turned up from the photo he was developing to see a boy in the doorway. Not any boy. Jeremy.

“N-No-” he turned back to his work, staring over the pictures. His pictures were of this cute boy he kept seeing around campus.

Plot twist, Jeremy is said cute boy.

“Good,” Jeremy sat down next to him, taking the other station. “I have some stuff to develop for this one class of mine.”

“Photography?”

Jeremy chuckled, hesitating before taking out his own pictures. “We were supposed to get pictures of people for our portfolio.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m in that class.”

“Really?” Michael nodded, keeping his eyes set on the pictures. On Jeremy, really. But it wasn’t Jeremy. Jeremy was right next to him. At least, real Jeremy was. “Noon?”

“Yeppy-skippy.”

Goddammit Michael, who the hell says that.

Jeremy snorted, glancing over to Michael. “Yeppy-skippy?”

“Y-Yeah!”

They met eye contact, making Michael’s face go red. Unbeknownst to him, Jeremy’s face was also bright red. It was more noticeable than Michael's, though Michael was just a big fucking, oblivious idiot, and it stood out on his pale skin.

Goddammit, Michael, you’re so gay.

They both looked back to their respective stations at the same time, working silently in the dark. Michael finished but kept working like he had other pictures to develop. He probably looked like an idiot. No, he definitely looked like an idiot.

“So, uh-” Jeremy looked up from his station, waiting for Michael to continue. “How’d yours come out, Jeremy?”

“Ah, pretty good.” Michael nodded, glancing down at the picture and back to his own station. “Wait-”

“Hmm?”

“How do you know my name?”

Goddammit, Michael, you’re such a stalker.

“Uh-Our professor, Killian-”

“Our professor's name isn’t Killian?”

Michael tensed up, staring at his pictures. “Uh, but our professor talks about you in class all the time.”

“I’m failing this class.” Jeremy admitted without hesitation. “If anything, she’s talking about how much I suck at photography. Which, since I attend the class for every lecture, I know she doesn’t.”

“Oh,” Michael nodded, looking at his pictures. He had a solid B in that class. If he offered his help, maybe they’d talk more. “Uh, I have a good grade in that class if you want any help?”

“We are both working on our final right now.” Jeremy turned to him, holding his own pictures. “Help away.”

Michael put down his pictures and grabbed Jeremy’s photos. That’s when he noticed something. “Wait-”

Jeremy seemed nervous as Michael looked over his stack.

“Is-Are these of me?”

“Uh-y-yeah-”

Michael bit his lip, looking over some of the pictures. Some of them were from marching band or just him walking to class. Most noticeably, him sitting at some fountain reading a book. He remembered that because just moments after this picture was taken, he took a picture of Jeremy.

“I-I-”

Goddammit, Jeremy, stop showing your crush your stalker pictures.

“I should get g-going.” Jeremy took the pictures away from Michael. “I-It was nice getting to talk to y-you, Michael.”

Michael nodded, picking up his own stack. “I mean you can stay a-and I can show you my pictures.”

“I-I bet they’re better than my s-stalker pics-”

“Well, mine are of you.”

“Oh!”

They both stayed still. That is until Jeremy slowly sat back down. He put his pictures down and carefully took Michael’s stack. He flipped through them, his face glowing, seeming to be even redder under the red light.

“These are amazing.” He admired quietly, glancing up at Michael. “N-No wonder you have a good grade.”

“T-Thanks.”

It’s now or never, Michael.

“Jeremy?”

Jeremy hummed, keeping his eyes on the pictures in his hands.

“Y-You wanna hang out sometime?”

It’s now or never, Jeremy.

“That sounds great."


End file.
